herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eugene Fisher Bush
President Bush (full name: Eugene Fisher Bush), also known as President Pid'jin is the main protagonist of the animated television series, The Sheepish Sheep. He is the incredibly patriotic President of the United States and is obsessed to money and power and is therefore selfish and greedy. He is the president of the United States of America, although he hands the job over to his best friend Rick Bernstein in the series finale. President Bush has also has been in every single American war since WW1, and due to these experiences President Bush often suffers from PTSD or paranoia, which is often the result of his villainy. He is aware of the Proxies' existence but allows them to kill as long as they pay him, in fact, President Bush is great friends with his employees and even considers them his "grandchildren". Despite his goofy behavior, he can occasionally show hints of brilliance. Despite being one of the main protagonists, Bush is sometimes portrayed as the main antagonist in the show. Personality As stated above, Bush is extremely stupid and paranoid, often being portrayed as just as dumb, if not moreso, than the comic's main protagonist, Jeff. He is prone to insane and paranoid rants, such as his firm belief that Russians are out to take over the USA and is convinced a worldwide Russian hacking will take place in the near future. One instance of Bush's stupidity was when he tried to stage a "Smoke-In" at city hall, completely unaware he as the power to legalize marijuana. After Mokey gets Bush all the drugs he asks for in order to stage one, he and his entire administration get so high off their own stash they completely forget about it. He also thought peacocks were ostriches and has been shown being needing to be talked through the simplest task, like how to open a book that teaches him how to count. Bush is also shown to be very forgetful. Whether it's when to fold the sheets, or to remember where the nuclear codes are, he will likely forget it. Possibly justified, as some episodes imply Bush suffers from Alzheimer's. He is also shown to be somewhat deaf, as Mokey had to scream at the top of their lungs for Bush to hear them. His occasional treatment of the American people leans towards believing that he's in the right by going to extremes. Bush is incredibly delusional, believing everything he does is what's best for those around him, and he seems to take offense even when Americans make legitimate criticisms about him or his ideas. He also genuinely believes Russia is out to get America, which explains why he thinks casually killing Russian people is no big deal. At his absolute worst, President Bush is an incredibly paranoid, homicidal, deluded, arrogant, and an abusive psychopath who brushes off any pain he inflicts on others as him "helping" them and is willing to lie, cheat, and steal to keep himself up. His go-to solution to pretty much any problem is to murder whoever caused. In fact, he needs a compelling reason not to have someone killed. One of the most horrific and evil acts Bush ever committed was in the episode "Native American Throwdown", where it's revealed he stole an ancient Indian heirloom right out of the owner's grave against the word of the Indian King, who Bush manipulated and "befriended" months prior. Afterward, Bush forces the Indian King to relinquish his fortune in return for the talisman. After the King complied and gave Bush all of his earnings and casinos, Bush outright lied and had his men throw the King in a mineshaft for the rest of his life so he wouldn't tell anyone of his deceit. Later, he tries to convince his daughter to keep the Indian King's possessions even though they are rightfully his. One episode also reveals that Bush is holding starved Russian children hostage in a mineshaft in case of a Russian attack (their dialogue indicates they've been down there so long they're afraid of the sun). Bush assures them that it's almost Christmas, where he will allow them to eat all the garbage that Americans throw away. However, when the children ask if they can meet his family, Bush scolds them, says "No Christmas!" and slams the door in their faces. In "Comrade", Bush stumbles upon a mutant child who has been experimented on by the Russian government in an isolated room of a warehouse, who hopes someone will rescue him from his torture. Instead of going out of his way to rescue the child, Bush flat-out ignores her pleas for help and leaves the child behind, leaving her cry softly in the dark. He is also shown to have anger problems; When it comes to money or disrespecting America in any way, he can get explosively angry. He doesn't care if anyone hurts or kills his employees and, but if he thinks someone is stealing his money, he will flip the world trying to kill them. President Bush can be be merciless and unfeeling towards the lower class, believing them to be worthless because they don't have money. He also doesn't truly care for the fellow rich that much either, being willing to leave them to death, as shown when he tries to persuade Ducky from giving the Indian King his possessions back rather than breaking the curse, as well as abusive to Ducky, and simply sees her as a tool, all merely to preserve his family name. He has also become an abusive and cruel boss, not caring about his employees or the American People and willing to do anything to get a buck, even poison them. In one instance, he decides to start charging Rick and the Secret Service for anything and everything they do that doesn't involve working, including breathing, talking, and even existing. Also, when President Bush saw Ducky making fun of Sally Williams, he merely approved of her bullying and egged her on. He is also willing to lie to anyone, including his own daughter, as long as it benefits him in the end. Despite his cruel and tyrannical personality, President Bush seems to have a soft spot for children at times, as he enjoys reading to children, giving them free candy and inspiring them to become successful grown-ups. However, this seems to be most indicative of his views of seeing immense value in convincing them via various means to view him as the "hero" of their country, making them useful servants in the future to shape successive generations. Despite this, Bush does not have a problem with casually murdering children if it benefits him. Earlier in the episode "Comrade", Ducky and Bush break into a Russian sweatshop to find one of the workers, a child, telling them that he will inform his boss that they broke into the shop. Bush's immediate response to nonchalantly shoot the child in the head. Many episodes imply that Bush was traumatized and suffered from major PTSD after the many wars he battled in, to the point where playing violent video games can trigger war flashbacks. For instance, when Rick wakes him up from sleep, Bush screams and yells "EVERYONE HEAD TO THE BUNKERS! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!" This is likely the reason for his paranoia, maniacal outbursts, and borderline schizophrenic behavior. President Bush is also often presented as the classic misogynist, thinking he's superior in every way and that other women are unworthy of anything other than satisfying his and other men's whims and desires, and woe be it on them if they object. He frequently thinks nothing of women other than sex objects and gets into a huge argument when others point this out. President Bush is also shown to be incredibly patriotic, bordering on jingoism at times. He is deeply loyal to the United States, having fought in multiple wars and will become incredibly angry if someone disrespects the United States in anyway. He's also has beef anything he thinks is un-American, like being a Beatnik or people not born in (nor probably concerned with standing behind the politics of) America. As such, President Bush can also be incredibly racist. He firmly believes everyone from Iran, North Korea, Russia, China, and the middle East to be evil and it's implied he pays African-Americans and Mexicans more to attend his rallies. President Bush also has a ferocious hatred for Russians, believing all of them to be evil communists who want nothing more than to destroy America. He also has expressed some dislike for British people. He's also an elitist, as he tells a homeless man on the phone that his life doesn't matter if there is no money in their bank accounts. Bush can also be a hypocrite and ungrateful on some occasions. For example, in "Bigmouth Manor Mystery", his reaction to finding Grigori home was built by slaves, his reaction is to say "That's low, Bigmouth. Even for you". This is despite the fact that Grigori himself is also guilty of enslaving others to build him statues and an amusement park under the threat of carpet bombing them. He also demands respect from everyone, despite having to respect for others himself. In terms of his ungratefulness, a Russian diplomat once donated his kidney to save his life and yet he still thinks all Russians are evil. Obviously, this is played for comedy and it's meant to show that Bush is stupid and delusional rather than outright evil. In terms of common sense and logical thinking, Bush is an absolute moron. However, he still retains his knowledge of firearms and can plan some pretty good battle strategies (mainly of the "crazy enough to work" variety). In addition to this, President Bush's paranoia isn't always a bad thing. His suspicions are so wild and irrational that no normal person would have them, ranging from robot clones to world-wide Russian hackings. He's always suspicious of new arrivals and has occasionally accused his friends of being brainwashed or enemies in disguise when they disagree with him. And yet he's often right. Then again, sometimes he isn't. Bush is also capable of having hints of brilliance, but afterward is usually completely unaware of what he just said. Despite his cruel and money-grubbing behavior, Bush is not completely heartless. He has apologized for his actions on incredibly rare occasions, and he is a family man above all else; he does care for his daughter Ducky, going to great lengths to protect her (even going as far to fight off Grigori's minions for her) and buying her all the expensive accessories she wants and generally spoiling. He also does respect and care for Rick Bernstein, who has a high degree of mutual respect in return. He also loves and respects his wife, which is notable given Bush's misogynistic opinions on women. Furthermore, he has a rather cheerful, grandfatherly disposition towards anyone, regardless of the morally questionable horrors he regularly commits. Despite his abusive treatment of Slenderman and his Proxies, he does care for, appreciate, and protect them, as they help keep his life from being boring and he considers them him "grandchildren". In Season Five, he is noticeably much more lazy and unwilling to work than previously portrayed, so much so that Jeff is disdained by him for being quite useless. Bush often tries to get out of working by claiming he is dying from "terminal lumbago", which everyone on the team knows is false. Despite this, he was still willing to fight when the time called for it. Still however, he also usually tries to raise morale for the team, especially when things are dire, showing that he still cares for the team. He's usually the one to initiate singing and drinking at the campfire, both by grabbing the banjo or asking Masky to play a song. By the time that Grigori begins to take control of the team, even Bush can't bring himself to cheer anyone up, although he was able to get half of the gang to throw one last drinking party. History Powers and Abilities Quotes Gallery Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain